The Problem with 3's
by Fifty Shades Of BATMAN
Summary: AU story about Harry, Hermione and Ron at Oxford. PLEASE READ & REVIEW. Saucy and sexy story as Hermione tries to decide between Harry and Ron. Rated M for MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

*******Please note this is a repost of a story I originally posted on my other profile. I'm revising and reposting here since it's a RATED M story.**

**This work of fiction is loosely based on the world and characters of Harry Potter, which I own no rights to. Please don't sue me Mrs. Rowlings!**

**Rated M for MATURE. The story will most likely contain sex, drinking and maybe a little Rock N Roll.**

Hermione POV

"Miss Granger, you may certainly be brightest student in your class, but it takes more than just pure intelligence alone to pass my class!" Professor Snape spat at me from behind his large oak desk in his teachers quarters, where he had summoned me to discuss my current grade in his Biology 301 course I was enrolled in here at Oxford.

"Professor Snape. You can't be serious. I mean, what exactly are you implying?"

"Miss Granger, for someone who appears to be extremely talented when it comes to academic problem solving, you can be rather thick, can't you?"

"Professor Snape, I can't believe that you're even saying these things to me. I'm simply outraged!" I said, slamming my balled fist into my lap to show him that I was serious.

"Outraged at what? What exactly have I asked of you Miss Granger? Do you know? Can you answer me?" He said leaning forward over his desk. His presence could very imposing, even terrifying at times.

"You wait until the review board and The Dean hear about this!"

"Please." He said rolling his eyes and sitting back in his chair. "So what, are you going to run downstairs and tell anyone that would listen that I told you that you needed to try harder to make the grade in my class? Hmm? What do you think they'll say?"

"But you know what you were asking."

"Yes, but do you Miss Granger? And will they? I have a rather esteemed reputation that allows me certain, privileges on campus. Dean Dumbledore simply will tell you that you've misunderstood. Go try. But know that when you come back I'll be extra _hard _on you for the remainder of the semester and the duration of your stay at Oxford." The monster spouted his venom sitting forward again, "Which I dare say won't be long if you start making false accusations against the Science Departments Head Professor."

I couldn't believe this was happening to me! Try as hard as I could not to cry, I could feel my eyes clouding over. I just grabbed my books and things and stood to leave without so much as a rebuttal.

"Have a nice day Miss Granger." He droned in his slow monotoned speech.

I practically crashed through his office door, slamming it behind me and raced down the hallway of the Science building. Once, outside I vaguely remember someone asking me if I was okay and then running into someone else. God, why can't see when you cry? And God, why did I have to cry in front of him. I such a silly girl! He probably enjoyed it. That monster!

I did not head to my dorm. Instead, I went to my two best friend's dorm, Harry Potter and Ron Wesley. Since arriving here at Oxford as a freshman, the three of us met and had completely been inseparable. Mostly because they were totally helpless when it came to school work and I was a whiz, but also because, we simply got each other. It was easy.

When I pressed the buzzer, I heard a voice that was pure and instant comfort.

"Hello. Who is it?" It was Harry.

"It's me. Let me up."

"Sure thing" Harry said as buzzed me in. I raced up the halls and took the stairwell to the third floor, room 306. This was a trip that I'd made quite frequently. This is where I spent most of my time, both day and night. Since boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm, we hung out in their room since the same rule here was completely ignored.

Once at their room I just walked in and found Harry doing what he usually did, playing World of Warcraft. He seemed to be obsessed with wizards and dragons and really anything fantasy now that I think of it.

Their room was tiny. There was a bunk bed with the top being Ron's and the bottom belonging to Harry. A small computer desk, a portable laptop stand two tiny refrigerators, usually filled with Ron's favorite beer a fold away card table, two TV's and five video game consoles and then finally two small closets and a door to the bathroom which they shared with their suite-mates.

I stood behind Harry and waited. The crying had stopped but I was sure to be blotchy faced.

When Harry finally turned around a few moments later and saw my face, he said, "Oh dear, What's up? I mean, what's wrong?" As he said this, Ron came walking into the room apparently making his way back from class just in time to hear my story.

After I finished telling them the entire thing, both of their faces were blood red. "Hermione, that's just awful!" Harry said to me, grimacing and staring at the floor.

"Well I tell you what we're going to do, me and Harry are going to go over there and knock him on his stupid ass. That's what we're going to do. Ain't that right Harry?" Ron said punching his fist into his hand.

"No! That's not what you're going to do. That'd just get you both expelled." I said.

"She's right Ron. There's nothing that _we_ can do." Harry said, looking up at me.

"What do you mean 'There's nothing we can do'?" Ron said mockingly outraged. "We got to do something. Hermione is our friend. Our best friend! We gotta do something."

"Harry's right Ron. _We_ can't do anything. I have to do it. I have to go to Dean Dumbledore and tell him exactly what happened."

"We'll come with you." Harry said.

"You bet your ass, we will. But if I see Snape, I'm cleaning his clock!" Ron said and meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or anything of that world. This is simply fan fiction for other fans to read (for free). I receive no royalties for this story.**

**Rated M for Mature. Things of a mature nature occur in this story, often.**

**You've been warned!**

**Hermione POV**

When we left Harry and Ron's room, we headed straight for the Academic Staff Building. That is where The Dean's Office is located. It is nearly a half mile walk across campus for the dormitories. The afternoon had warmed and in the brisk pace that we walked I began to perspire. Harry and Ron easily kept pace on both sides of me. I felt a little more brave with them there for support.

As we arrived at The Academic Staff Building and began striding up the twenty or so concrete steps that led to the glass double-door entranceway to the building, to my surprise Dean Dumbledore came walking out and down the stairs. This threw me a little off my plan but I was not going cower.

"Dean Dumbledore, I need a word with you." I said in a polite but firm tone.

"Ah yes, Ms. Granger. I thought I might be seeing you today" said the old man with long white bird, white hair and kind eyes.

"You did? I mean, there is something that I must tell you. Can we go inside to your office?" Dumbledore stopped on the steps in front of me. I always wondered how on a University of this enormous size that he always seemed to magically know each student's name?

"Yes I am aware of your current dilemma. Professor Snape sent an email telling me all about your all's disagreement and he said that you need simply apologize to him and he'd be more than happy to let you back into his class." Dumbledore spoke with a smile and sincerity.

"Apologize?" Ron wailed but I grabbed his wrist to silence him.

"But sir, I don't think that you were given the entire picture of what happened." I said.

"Ms. Granger, it is natural for a student such as yourself, who is truly brilliant and gifted, to have a difficult time the first time that she finds herself failing a class. I think it is only natural to blame the instructor or course or material for that matter. But the truth is, you'll simply have to work more then you've ever had to before and I'm confident that you can turn your grade around and pass the course. Now if you don't mind..." Dumbledore's words trailed off. I couldn't believe that Snape, that snake, had told him that I was _failing_ Biology and that's what Dumbledore thought this was all about! How monstrous.

"Sir, I'm _not_ failing his course. Professor Snape tried to get me to have sex with him." I tried to say as calmly as I could.

"Sex with him? Ms. Granger, you are making serious accusations that could have a grave outcome. Are you sure that you want to continue down this road?" Dumbledore looked at me with genuine concern as he reached his hand out slowly to touch my shoulder.

"Of course I want to continue. He should be fired!"

"Yeah, he's a pig!" Ron added.

"Zip it Ron!" I snapped at him.

"Ms. Granger, Hermione. This type of accusations would need to be addressed to The Board of Review. I alone, do not have the power to act on it. Now, I want you to first consider the possible outcomes. If you continue with this and The Board of Review calls it to a hearing, which they must with severity of the accusations, the hearing will end with someone being forced to leave the University." Dumbledore spoke slowly and softly.

"As well he should." I said.

"I didn't mean that it would be Professor Snape, necessarily leaving." He looked at me lovingly, with his somber eyes.

"Wait. What?"

"If you bring these accusations to The Board of Review and Professor Snape is found to be _not_ guilty, you will be made to leave The University, for levying false accusations against a professor."

"What? That's foolish." Harry, who had been the most composed, finally lost his composure.

"But I don't understand. I'm telling you the truth."

"You may be. I would believe that anyone could be guilty of anything, including myself, although, I do have a particular trust when it comes to Severus." Dumbledore said looking down and away. "But I do not have a seat on The Board of Review and Professor Snape does have an honorary seat."

"Honorary seat?" I asked, weakly. Not sure what that meant.

"It means that he sits in if one the member of The Board are unable to attend. But what it means to you Ms. Granger is that you'll be pleading your case to Professor Snapes co-workers, colleagues and friends. And if you do not secure a ten out of fourteen majority vote that believe he did exactly what you said, then it'll be you that is made to leave and not him." Dumbledore spoke slowly and softly to me. "Sometimes in life my dear, in real life, what happens outside of the walls of Academia, you have to deal with monsters and fiends to get you what you want or need. This may not be the right way but alas it's the way of the world."

"I guess there is nothing I can do then." I started looking at the ground as I could feel my eyes filling with tears again.

"Ms. Granger, of course there are things you could do. You could transfer to another university; you could finish your days here at Oxford and never mention this again to anyone or you could get more evidence." I looked up at his face. He was smiling gently. "Right now it's your word against his and sadly I think his word would win but if you could bring more evidence to The Board, they'd have to believe you. If Severus is doing what you are accusing him of, then obviously he is not using his brain, so then, I bet you could use yours to stop him from doing it again to you or anyone else. You just have to use your mind." He said touching my forehead softly.

"Use my mind." I said softly. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Yeah, well I gotta mind to go punch Snape right in his crooked nose." Ron said, balling his fists.

"Mr. Weasley, I think that your mind could be better put to use in your studies or on the Rugby field perhaps. That was a rather poor showing you gave last week, wasn't it?" Dumbledore said looking at Ron.

"You saw that? Perhaps, my mind could be better used." Ron said looking away, rather sheepishly.

"And you Mr. Potter. How is your mind doing in your studies? You seem to be doing rather well on the football field. Maybe you could give your pal Mr. Weasley a lesson or two on athletic prowess?" Dumbledore said jokingly then he turned back to me. "Ms. Granger if there is nothing further you require of me, I fear I now may be late to a fund raiser being held in my honor."

"No. No sir. And thank you." I said letting him pass.

"Good day students." He said pointing at temple, signifying his mind.

All day long I tried to think of different clever ways to catch Snape in the act, red-handed, so I would have the proof I needed. I had thought of tape recorders, video cameras and all sorts of electronic spy gear that may do the trick. Of course, Harry had been right by side trying to help me come up with a sure fire scheme. Ron on the other hand, had droned on and on about pulverizing Snape into the ground.

They were both my best friends. I loved the three of us always being together. Sometimes however, I found myself thinking of Harry in a more-than-friendly way. He was always so sweet and thoughtful, the complete opposite of Ron. Ron was much more of a brooding giant, who could be sweet but it didn't natural to him like it did to Harry. Although, I do have to admit, that part of Ron, did have its charm. And there was the time that he'd kissed me while being heavily intoxicated after a big win on the rugby field. Although he'd never mentioned it since, I sometimes wondered if he even remembered. I have sometimes thought that if I could somehow combine the two of them, like magically of something, that I'd have the ideal husband. I wondered if either ever for the briefest moment considered me potential wife material. No, probably not.

Ron's phone chimed, telling him that he'd received a text message. "Hey guys, Fred and George are throwing another party tonight. Do you all want to go?" Ron asked. Fred and George were Ron's older twin brothers and seniors here at Oxford. They rented a small two story house in the "frat-house" district and were known for throwing outlandish parties. In fact, the last party we attended was the night when Ron had kissed me.

"Ron, I don't know. Hermione's had quite a day." Harry said.

"Which is exactly why she needs to cut loose" Ron argued.

"I think Ron may be right. A few good drinks _is_ something I could go for right about now." I admitted.

"Well if you're sure." Harry said.

"The party starts in two hours and I need a shower." Ron said standing up and peeling his shirt off exposing his naturally sculpted body.

"Me too, and I need to change. You guys want to meet at my place in an hour or so?" I asked.

"Sure." Ron said.

"Here, I'll walk you home." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked, looking rather confused.

"Because Ron, she's had rather bad day again." Harry retorted.

"It's just across campus?" Ron said in a whiny sort of way.

"Thanks for the offer Harry, but I can manage. I'm a rather efficient female." I jested.

"That's not what I meant." Harry said.

"I can actually walk across campus, to my place at midday, in good weather by myself." I teased, although it came out a little meaner then I had intended.

"Yeah, Harry. See, efficient." Ron said, teaming up with me.

"Fine. Whatever. I hope the both of you are attacked by cave trolls" looking back to his laptop.

"That only happens in your game, wizard boy." I said before turning to leave.

That night Fred and George's party started like usual with different groups of people piling in all carrying various assortments of alcohol. Ron, Harry and I never took our own drinks. Fred and George would simply mooch them off other people and give them to us. We were like their charity cases. They worked very hard getting us free drinks and trying to get us together with the right people to help our miserable social lives.

The funny thing about Fred and George is that wherever they went, they were the life of the party, which was in complete contrast of Ron. Also, another thing that I thought was funny, which most people didn't pick up on, was that Fred and George never drank. I mean never! Everyone around them would be sloppy drunk and they'd just watch and laugh merrily. Sometimes they'd even video tape the party goers and replay the videos later when everybody was sober and let me tell you that could be quite amusing and embarrassing!

It was no time and Ron and I were playing quarter bounce with the varsity rugby team. They were taking big gulps of Sam Adams and so did I to keep up. The problem being that I weighed about as much as one their arms. I could see Harry in the corner talking to Cho Chang. She was an Asian student who was a senior like the Weasley twins. Her and Harry sometimes talked but never anything beyond that. To tell the truth, I'm not sure why not; when a girl spends that my time on a guy that means that she's really into him. Maybe Harry just couldn't read the signals. Sometimes he can be rather thick.

It didn't take much longer after that, that things started getting out of control. Parvati Patil took off her blouse and began doing some strip tease like a bad version of "Girls Gone Wild". Of course the twins were there filming. All the guys that Ron and I were playing with opted on watching the free show instead of our silly drinking game. My head was starting to pound.

"Ron, I need to go lay down. Can I use Fred or George's room?" I asked.

"Sure." He stood up. I tried to but my legs felt like mush. "Wait, wait. I'll help you."

With my arm around his shoulder, we walked to George's room. I guess, Ron carried me would be a more accurate statement. I had been drunk before but I don't remember ever being this trashed. The room was spinning and tilting as we walked. I kept bumping into and bouncing off walls like a ball in the pinball machine. We passed Harry and Cho in the hallway. They were trying to make it into watch the strip show. Harry asked if I was okay and I told him that I just need to rest a moment. He offered to help but Ron said he had it under control.

Ron opened the door to George's room and I stumbled into the room and landed on the bed. There was a video camera pointed at the bed and I thought "Nice George. A real gentleman you are."

Ron came in and sat down on the couch that was next to the bed, closing the door behind him. I'm not sure why he stayed but I felt like I could use the company. The quiet and the dark instantly made head feel a little better, although the room was still spinning.

I know the alcohol was talking but I sat up and said, "Ron, why did you kiss me?"

He looked as stunned and embarrassed as one person could be. Then slowly he looked up at me and said, "I guess because I was attracted to you. Am. Am. I am attracted to you."

Just then something inside me just took over. It had to be the alcohol, I'm sure. "Then why don't you kiss me again?" I asked leaning forward.

Ron didn't wait or pause to think about it. He grabbed me in a strong deep embrace, kissing me passionately, his large tongue swirling in my mouth, his hands holding me, stroking my lower back. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't realize that Ron was standing upright, holding me about a foot off of the ground. My tip toes barely grazing the tops of his tennis shoes.

I wrapped my arms around him, placing both hands on the back of his head. Then I kicked off my shoes and wrapped my legs around his midsection. The blue skirt that I was wearing tugged at my waist as his groin thrust into mine. After a few moments, I'd had enough of my skirt pulling at me so hard that I reached down and pulled it from between us, allowing my panties to grind against his blue jeans.

Then Ron laid me do on the bed and crawled on top of me. I could feel something solid inside of his pants pushing up against me each time that he thrust forward. I was getting so wet that my panties must've saturated but I didn't care. Ron slid left hand up under my shirt and began playing with my breasts. His mouth left mine began kissing my neck and licking my earlobe. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him inside me now!

"Ron, take off your pants." I said, rather demanding.

"What? Are you sure?" He studered.

"Just do it."

Ron sat bolt upright on his knees, between my legs in bed. He first took off his shirt but as he stood to take off his jeans, I slid my panties off and tossed them on the floor. The room was spinning faster now but I didn't care.

Ron climbed on top of me again and I could feel his shaft rubbing against my clit as he searched for the opening. I reached down and grabbed it and was surprised at how big it felt. I guided him and with his first push there was instant pain. Not bad pain, but the good kind. I let out a rather loud moan that startled myself. I could hear Ron sigh in my ear. He began, thrusting slowly and steadily. He was better at this then I would have expected. As he began gaining speed with his thrusts, the room started spinning much that I could no longer bare it. I closed my eyes and enjoyed Ron deep inside, slowly thrusting and licking on my ear.

That's when it happened. I passed out! With Ron inside me, I just passed out. Ugh!


End file.
